


Jesus, What Is Your Hair?

by turnt3chGodh3ad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First posted fic woo, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Humanstuck, M/M, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnt3chGodh3ad/pseuds/turnt3chGodh3ad
Summary: Eridan fixes Sollux's hair before a date. That's it.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 18





	Jesus, What Is Your Hair?

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and right now you’re waiting for your boyfriend to get the fuck out of the shower already. You two are heading out for a date later and at this point you’re convinced he’s taking ages on purpose to annoy you. 

It's not like you’ll be late, of course, but you have a thing about being early, okay? And he’s never on time, so it's kind of on you to wrangle him into showing up to places before whatever event it is ends. 

“Sol, will you hurry the fuck up?” You shout in. The apartment you two share is fucking tiny and the walls are paper thin, you barely have to raise your voice. 

“Give me a minute, ‘your highness’,” you roll your eyes at that “I’m getting dressed.” 

Well, true to his word, a minute later Sollux walks into the bedroom, fully dressed, and- 

“Jesus Christ, Sol, what is your hair?” You warble your ‘w’s. It's always been like that, and Sol has no right to tease you about it ‘cause he has a stupid ass lisp, but whatever. 

“What? I think it’s fine?” He looks genuinely confused. You almost forgot he had no sense of style. You don’t know how though; the man has a mullet. A MULLET. But you digress. 

You give him a look. 

“Well, it’s not like anyone’s gonna see. We’re going to a movie.” He points out. You don’t care. 

“Get over here,” You tell him, grabbing a brush. Your own hair is perfect, dyed blonde and purple and swept back, and you’ll be damned if you’ll let your boyfriend go out with that mess. 

He sighs, but sits down on the bed in front of you. You immediately start running the brush through his hair and berating him on never doing it himself. 

“You seriously need to get this cut,” you say. You always tease him about his hair. You’ve been doing it all four years you’ve been dating, and even before that. Teasing is what you two do. Especially seeing as you used to think you hated each other. SURPRISE BITCH, ITS ACTUALLY REPRESSED FEELINGS! 

“No, fuck you, I like my hair.” he snarks. You do too, but you’d never tell him that. Instead, you just continue brushing through his hair. 

Once you deem him suitable, he gets up and runs his fingers through it to mess it up to his liking. Because he’s an idiot. 

“Thought you wanted to leave super fucking early?” he says. You glance at the clock. Oh fuck. 

Sollux looks over at you. “Calm down. It’s not like we’re gonna be late, this is when a normal person would leave.” 

“Shut the hell your mouth, Sol, I swear to cod-” He smirks at you. 

“I can't believe you still make those stupid fish puns” He presses a quick kiss to your cheek “c’mon, you dork, let's go,” 

You follow him out of the room, letting him know that a ‘dork’ is a whale penis, and snickering at the face he makes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fucking short, but I wanted to actually post something cuz I really like writing. When I have the motivation, that is. I used the OTP Prompt Generator for the idea because I'm stupid. Also I think I made this in too many paragraphs but whatever.


End file.
